Rewind
by Sanctuary Memory
Summary: My first songfic ever to the lyrics Rewind by Pillar. Sasuke thinks about his motives for loving Sakura. Oneshot. Complete.


**It seems just like yesterday was the first time that I heard you call my name  
Since then, so much has changed  
I'm still the same man that I was before  
Knowing that I can be without anything scares me away from being alone  
Now, that I know what's going on  
I can look back and see you  
And I made you wait, as I turned away**

Uchiha Sasuke had spent the majority of his pre-teen years hating Haruno Sakura. Or, was hating the right word? He showed hatred on the outside, but on the inside, he was confused. She was annoying, yet he found an overwhelming need to protect the pink-haired girl. They had grown older together, and he had hurt her, and helped her. He had left her and come back, over and over again. Each time he did this, she gave him a soft smile, and acknowledged him, like he was something amazing. He had yelled at her, and laughed with her.

Now that they had indeed grown up quite some years since they first left the academy, he had at one point in his life, come to terms with his love for Haruno Sakura. He smiled at her for the first time when he returned from avenging the death of his clan. She had greeted him in return with a hug, and for the first time, he did not push her away. That had been the beginning of their relationship.

**If I could rewind, watch all my life  
Just pass me by, I could see you  
If I could rewind, I'd take back the lies  
And all of those times I hurt you**

But, he had doubts, all the time, in the back of his head. Perhaps he didn't truly love the girl. Maybe he had only wanted someone to praise him for the hard work he had done all his life, and he turned to the only one who would be blind enough to accept him. Yet, even though these doubts were unconsciously there nearly every waking moment, he had a bigger problem on his heart.

He was angry with himself for the way that he had treated her all the years before their relationship officially blossomed.

**I don't know if I'll ever know exactly how much that I hurt you  
Knowing that hurts me everyday  
If I could rewind, I would take it away  
And not make you wait, and I won't walk away**

He was internally, positively annoyed that he had been the blind one. He had watched her cry so many times over the course of their lives together, from the moment they intertwined when they were very small children. He knew that he had wasted so much precious time hating everyone and everything. All of that hatred had hurt the one person he always knew in the back of his mind, that he loved the most. Sasuke wished on more than a hundred cases that he could go back and take away all of the pain that he had burdened the shoulders of his angel with. He wanted to reach out, and touch her heart, and watch the small hole in it heal before his eyes. Most of all, he wanted to have the memories. If he could go back and fix everything, he could have a million more smiles and memories in him; and good memories were so hard for Uchiha Sasuke to come by.

**I wanna take back all those lies  
I wanna take back all those times  
I wanna show You with my life that I'm here for you**

"Sasuke-kun?"

He looked over to the young woman beside him, and felt her cold fingertips squeeze his hand. His ebony eyes looked over to her sadly, and rested just above her head, where he could swear a halo lied right beyond his human vision. "Hm?"

"Sasuke-kun, all you alright?" Sakura looked to him, worry gracing her cute, precious features. Her hand gripped his own tighter, turning his knuckles white, and she stopped walking, and turned to face him. Sakura reached out with her other hand, and gripped a strand of his long hair in her index finger and thumb.

"Is something bothering you? Do you want to go?" she asked, with all thought of concern in her sweet voice, tugging playfully on his bang.

Sasuke shook his head. "Of course not. I would never again want to shorten my time with you, Sakura-chan." She, in return, furrowed her brow in question.

"I was just thinking, that's all. About some things." He moved his hand up to touch the invisible halo, and she tilted her head in confusion. "You're such an angel to me, I had to touch that halo of yours," he whispered, barely audible.

**If I could rewind, watch all my life  
Just pass me by, I could see you  
If I could rewind, I'd take back the lies  
And all of those times I hurt you**

He smiled to her his usual uneasy smile. It would take awhile to give a fantastic smile, it was something that had to be learned. But, he was doing his best just by trying. Sakura gave a warm smile in return, and Sasuke leaned in towards the shorter girl. He planted a kiss on her forehead, before whispering against her pink locks.

"I'll make tons of wonderful memories for us, so you'll never wish you could rewind."

"I love you, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Yes," he replied, and tugged at her arm, to coax her into walking again down the path they had begun that winter day. The path of sure happiness, with only life standing in front of them, as they curved around the outskirts of the park in the village.

And Uchiha Sasuke only looked over his shoulder into the past once more.


End file.
